


Owen and Amelia fanfiction

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: An Omelia reunion in season 12, written before the engagement.
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137





	Owen and Amelia fanfiction

\- Maybe I could go.

Amelia was buried deep in paperwork when Owen asked the question. Alone in the attending lounge, she looked around before realizing he could have only been talking to her. She frowned.

\- What ?

\- To meetings. With you, he answered, as if it was the obviousness itself.

Amelia smirked, ready to dismiss him. She wanted to tell him he was mocking her and every other real addict. But he was not about to let that one go.

\- What for, Owen ?

\- Get my own chip.

Once again, she looked puzzled. Completely oblivious to what this was about, she was finding it odd and misplaced. Even if Owen had the best intentions in the world.

\- Owen, I don’t think that…

\- Please, let me do this, he cut her off. Can you please let me do this ? Just once ? You’ll see…

Amelia hesitated while Owen stared at her, practically begging. She didn’t understand, but she finally sighed, nodding in agreement. She then came back to her files, without giving him another look.

\- I was meaning to go after work today. You can wait for me in front of the hospital since your shift ends before mine. 

\- Thanks. I’ll be there.

-

When they came to the meeting, nearly all seats were taken. Amelia, not really wanting to go with him in the first place, didn’t care for it. But Owen nicely pushed things around so they could sit next to each other.

At one point, watching him do this, she mumbled to herself, pointing out the ridiculousness of the situation. As far as she was concerned, he wasn’t even really an alcoholic.

Finally, the meeting started. People got up, one by one, to get to the stage, reliving their own stories and expressing themselves in regards of their addiction.

Amelia listened respectfully, not willing to participate yet. She didn’t know if she wanted to talk today. Especially since Owen was there.

But to her utmost surprise, it is him who finally got up. 

\- Wait, what are you… ?

\- Don’t worry, he replied, strangely calm.

She stood there, straightened up on her chair, worried about what he would say. She could imagine everything, but wasn’t prepared at all for what was about to happen.

\- Hi, I’m Owen.

\- Hi Owen ! Everybody replied simultaneously. 

He stood there for a minute, in silence, taking deep breaths before speaking up. He was feeling nervous. And that made Amelia cringe even more.

\- I could say I’m not an alcoholic.

Amelia relaxed a little. At least, he wasn’t gonna pretend he was “sick” too. 

\- But I’ve hurt people with this. People I care about.

With those words, his gaze fell upon Amelia and didn’t mean to let go before the end of his speech. She felt awkward, so little in her chair while everybody could as well be staring at her.

Owen kept going, his eyes still focused on her. After all, this was for Amelia. She needed to hear what he was about to confess.

\- So, when it’s become a problem, that might be where the illness start. I might not be an alcoholic per se, but I… I think it’s just a word really. I think I am, in the way I’m dealing with it. 

Amelia was now on the verge of her seat. She was starting to get why he chose to come here. Although she did not have the big picture yet.

\- Actually, the woman I love is in this very room. I came with her to say that… 

Before pursuing, he locked eyes with her.

\- If I have to take a twelve steps program and give it up for her, I will. Because there is nothing more important to me than making her happy. I want her to be safe, even from me. I don’t wanna hurt her again. So if I have to never have a drink ever again for that to happen… I can be in this with her. 

She gasped, recognizing her own words from the last time they spoke about their relationship. That time when she felt no other choice but to prioritize her recovery and let go of her love. 

And now, Owen was getting off the stage and walking towards her. She got up, unable to look away. Everybody was staring at them, but she didn’t care anymore.

\- You would really do that for me ?

\- Of course, Amelia. I love you, I would do anything.

She fell into his arms, hugging him with tears in her eyes.

\- I think I’m falling in love with you too, she replied in his ear.

Owen chuckled, putting one hand at the bottom of her back to keep her closer.

\- You… think ?

\- Well, we barely had a “real” first date, we don’t know each other that much… she teased.

Owen laughed at his own words turned against him. After a while, Owen pointed the stage.

\- You wanna speak up before we go ?

\- I think I’m good. I have everything I need right here. Let’s go !

As they were about to exit, Owen frowned, confused.

\- Where did we say we were going, again ?

\- We didn’t, clarified Amelia. But I figured… your trailer ?

Owen smiled, opening the door before Amelia went through. 

\- Such a gentleman… And guess what ?

\- I’ll be cooking tonight ? He teased.

\- Yeah, that too. 

And they left, holding hands, smiling at each other.


End file.
